Major technical advances in radiation therapy in the past two decades have provided effective sculpting of 3-D dose distributions and spatially accurate dose delivery by imaging verification. These technologies, including intensity modulated radiation therapy (IMRT), hadron therapy, and image guided radiation therapy (IGRT) have translated clinically to decreased normal tissue toxicity for the same tumor control, and more recently, focused dose intensification to achieve high local control without increased toxicity, as in stereotactic ablative radiotherapy (SABR) and stereotactic body radiotherapy (SBRT).
One key remaining barrier to precise, accurate, highly conformal radiation therapy is patient, target and organ motion from many sources including musculoskeletal, breathing, cardiac, organ filling, peristalsis, etc. that occurs during treatment delivery, currently 15-90 minutes per fraction for state-of-the-art high-dose radiotherapy. As such, significant effort has been devoted to developing “motion management” strategies, e.g., complex immobilization, marker implantation, respiratory gating, and dynamic tumor tracking.